Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic
by Angel-with-Guns
Summary: It was raining cats and dogs, but when she steps outside... BAM! The rain clouds go away, the sun dominates the sky, and happy music fills the air. And worst of all, flowers grew every time she took a step. And she has all the guys following her! Insane?


**Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic**

**-**

**Disclaimer: I hoped I own Naruto, but last time I checked, I didn't.**

**Don't own the song, I think it was from The Police, but the 'Ra' version of it is WAY better.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

SUNSHINE SUNNY DAY!! Was what she and everybody else was told. But instead clouds and dripping rain met her face as she looked up at the cloudy sky.

Great. Just freakin' great.

How was she supposed to do one million errands in just one day? Not to mention that it was raining cats and dogs. Sure she was a ninja and sure she had an umbrella. But it was still raining!!

And she couldn't wait till it stopped since it looked like it doesn't want to anyways. She could try singing 'Rain, rain go away' but…… that's just pathetic, isn't it?

Sakura sighed. "No use trying to whine now, after all actions speaks louder than words." She muttered to herself, but how she preferred to stay in the couch and maybe eat ice cream but no… this was her freakin' ninja mission.

Why'd she want to be a ninja anyways? She could've been an actor, or a teacher. The reason why she became a ninja, she forgot.

Little-head-colored-pink sighed as she looked again at the gloomy outside world. "Mom, I'm leaving!" she called out and stepped outside, closing the wooden door gently behind her.

As she turned around, people began to gape. "What?" she asked innocently, but more on the innocently angry and annoyed side. She ignored them and looked up. "Wow, sure is sunny today."

She began to walk, but alas! She forgot something, the most important something for her mission: the errand list. She'd be so lost without it. Anyways, she headed back into her house and up to her room.

Now inside her bedroom, she looked up to see it was raining again. "Guess I'll need an umbrella then." She muttered, going down the stairs and to the door.

Once she stepped outside, in a suddenly fast forward motion, the rain clouds and their tears disappeared, the sun reappeared, and a happy music filled the village of Konoha.

People again, gaped at her while little-head-colored-pink paid all her attention to the weather.

"The hell?" she mumbled to herself as she placed her foot back inside her house. Rain clouds raced through the sky and in moments, they began to weep.

Sakura placed her foot outside again and the sun, once more, dominated the sky and that happy music sang again.

The bystanders couldn't believe what they were seeing neither did Sakura. Foot in is rain, while foot out is sun. She began to repeat this procedure until she got bored to it. But the people still gaped at her and her magical weather powers.

"Funny weather were having, huh?" Sakura called out with a happy smile plastered upon her face. Once she finally stepped outside her house, the happy music only grew louder but the roseate didn't bother with it, instead she rocked her head happily with the beat.

"Funny pink-haired gal don't you think?" somebody whispered once the bystanders made sure that there were no more mumbo-jumbo and pink-haired fairies.

-

-

-

**_Though I've tried before to tell her_**_**  
**_**_of the feelings I have for her in my heart_**

"Hey Ugly." A new voice spoke in behind Little-head-colored-pink's back.

Sakura's eyebrow furrowed automatically. But still, she chose to keep her anger to herself. "Hello Sai."

"What'cha doing?" He tried to ask childishly, but the girl knew better.

"Things." Sakura replied sweetly, completely ignoring him, though he somehow seemed to pop up wherever she intends to go.

"Can I come?" he asked in the same tone she used before.

Sakura gave him a bittersweet smile. "No." her expression changed to Little-head-colored-pink to woman-from-hell.

"Oh." Sai said dejectedly.

**_Every time that I come near her,_**_**  
**_**_I just lose my nerves_**_**  
**_**_As I've done_**_**  
**_**_From the start._**

Sakura's face softened as her menacing expression turned to a kind one. "Sorry Sai, I'd l-l-l-" Say it Sakura, dammit!!

"Yeah?"

"I'd l-loooove-ugh for you to come, but I'm busy!" Sakura said considerately, giving him one of her bright, cheerful 'I'm sorry!' smiles.

Sai in return gave her what seemed to be a smile. "It's okay Ugly, I won't bother you."

A vein appeared on Sakura's forehead. Honestly, they could get along if only he'd stop calling her that! "I'm sorry Sai but-"

"I understand." He said, faking a voice of hurt, but so very well!!

"Well…….." Sakura continued, a flash of doubt crossed her features before she sighed, giving up. "Fine, you win, you can come along." silence. "But why do YOU want to come along?"

Sai shrugged. "I'm bored. And I'm having an artist's block." Sakura chuckled at this, before turning and leading the way.

The artist followed before suddenly pausing. Slowly, his face formed into 'the look' with an eyebrow imprinted on it. "What in the...?" he didn't continue for 'it' was growing weirder, cause was it his imagination or was there a trail of flowers following behind every time his teammate took a step?

**_Every little thing she does is magic._**

"Sai, you coming?" She called out, not even turning around. "I'm leaving you!"

_**Everything she do just turns me on.**_

Sai stood there, still staring at the path of flowers, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Sai!!" she called, her patience shortening.

_**Even though my life before was tragic.**_

"Coming." He called back, still staring at the phenomena.

_**Now I know my love for her goes on.**_

-

-

-

The artist still couldn't believe what he saw. Heck, every time Sakura passed, the bystanders stopped and stared. But that was all in the past, although a flower popping out in concrete ground never grows old, he still choose to ignore it. Which was a very hard thing to do.

**_Do I have to tell the story?_**

"Alright, you wait here and hold these bags." Sakura said, heading to a grocery store. She paused when she saw a trail of flowers behind her. "What the hell is going on here? What'd you do?"

So she doesn't know? Sai smirked as the girl chose to ignore the patches of growing flowers that followed her and gave the pale boy the bags.

**_Of a thousand rainy days since we first met._**

"Now you stay here and don't cause any trouble." She said sternly like a mother scolding her child. She turned around and headed for the store, unfortunately, the trail of flowers chose to follow her to the store, earning looks from the customers.

But that wasn't the only thing.

**_It's a big enough umbrella._**

Once she stepped inside, almost automatically in a fast forward motion, clouds began to race through the sky and heavy rain poured on poor Sai.

The pale artist frowned.

**_But it's always me that ends up getting wet_**

A 'thud' was heard as a new voice spoke in. "What the hell is going? The weather's been changing nonstop." Naruto commented, behind him was Sasuke, the one who dropped the grocery bag.

Sai stared their way, his frowning face never changing as he met his other two teammates. "I always knew you two had something together."

"S-shut up!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at Sai, but he just kept frowning. "I'm in love with Sakura-chan!!" Naruto declared. Sasuke stared at Sai, raising an eyebrow. "What's with the bags?" the Uchiha asked.

"There Ugly's."

"You mean you're here with Sakura-chan!?" Naruto yelled in disbelief. Sai nodded in return before giving his teammates a shrug. "I was bored." He replied at their two dumbfounded stares.

Naruto huffed before seeing a plop of pink nearing the exit/entrance. "Sakura-chan!" he called, waving his arms and grinning. Sakura smiled at them three, heavy bags hung around her arms, but that was probably nothing since she was trained under Tsunade. "What brings you two here?" she asked.

"Teme bought groceries while I came across him on my way to Icharaku, what about you and Sai? And why's teme2 holding your bags for you, Sakura-chan?" The blonde whined. "You know I could've carried it for you and-"

Naruto suddenly stopped babbling as soon as Sakura's foot touched the concrete ground. And they noticed, the weather changing to raining cats and dogs to a sunshine filled day with happy music. All in one fast forward motion.

**_Everything little thing she does is magic._**

The two silenced, as well for Sai. Damn, that never gets old!!

**_Everything she do just turns me on._**

Sakura laughed. "Funny weather we're having, eh?" her laugh reverted back to that sweet smiling face of hers as she turned around to walk from her teammates. The happy music boomed louder, and flowers grew out of the concrete to trail behind the girl's footsteps.

"Holy-"

"Fucking-"

"Shit..."

**_Even though my life before was tragic._**

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" Naruto yelled out again as his feet began to walk after his teammate unconsciously. Sai followed without speaking a word, meanwhile Sasuke tried to go the other way, this things were probably from his lack of sleep. He did try to go to the opposite direction, but his feet said no and instead followed after Sakura and the two boys.

**_Now I know my love for her goes on._**

Sakura stopped suddenly, and the three also stopped. She turned around to meet her teammate's faces and smiled happily, outmatching the happy-getting-annoying music that boomed through the air. "Neh? You two want to come along too?"

Naruto's head nodded by itself and Sasuke shrugged. "Might as well." The raven-haired lad muttered.

Sakura blinked for a minute before smiling again. "Fine, but if you two want to come along, you need to be of some use." The girl handed them both her bags, which they were right; it was kind of heavy.

Little-head-colored-pink turned around cheerfully to lead the way. "Okay! Next stop! To Kiba's house!!"

That name-no-word made a vein throb on the boys' foreheads.

-

-

-

"Kiba-kun! We're here!" Sakura called out cheerfully, waving an arm for the Inuzuka to notice her. Kiba came out of the house and approached her, Akamaru trailing beside him. "You said he was injured? Well I'm no vet by I'll try my best." Sakura sang out.

Kiba looked around her to notice that all her teammates just decided to come along with the young Haruno girl as well. "What're your teammates doing with you?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged. "They decided to join me on my trip of errands." Kiba nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, funny how our teams works."

"Got that right." Sakura replied as the two began on a conversation.

But sadly for Kiba, this made the three boys angry. They didn't want to be ignored while their precious kunoichi talked with some boy who only noticed her when he needs her. That bastard!!

**_I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day_**

"Sakura-chan-" Naruto called out but was ignored.

"Sakura-" Sasuke tried but was ignored as well.

"Ugly-" Sakura sent him a glare, better than being ignored in his case.

'Dammit, with that bastard hogging all Sakura's attention, it's gonna be too late to-' were the thoughts that plagued their minds.

**_And ask her if shell marry me in some old fashioned way_**

Worse enough, the three's imagination began to worsen. '_What if they DO become a_ _thing after this talk? Then It'll be too late_.' '_Well, I have had many chances with her…._' '_Damnit, I'm gonna rip that bastard to shreds and force his pet dog to eat him._' Hm, for a guy that's too stupid, a guy that's too dense, and a guy that lacked emotions, they sure have one hell of an imagination!!

_**But my silent fears have gripped me.**_

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura calls out, the young Uchiha snapped back into reality as he answered the girl with one of his 'Hns'. "Can you come her for a second?" she asked sweetly. Sasuke began to walk, a smug smirk plastered on his face as the other two sent him death glares.

_**Long before I reach the phone.**_

Once inside, Sasuke huffed at Sakura. "W-what do you want?" he stammered.

_**Long before my tongue has tripped me. **_

"Oh, just a bandage from that bag." The girl turned around and pointed at one of the bags that Sasuke was holding. The raven-haired boy nodded and took the bandage from the bag. Her hand reached up and touched his hand, causing the young Uchiha to blush lightly, Kiba noticed, but alas that wasn't what Sakura wanted and her hand grabbed the bandage.

She muttered a thank you before going back to Akamaru and began ignoring them.

**_Must I always be alone?_**

-

-

-

Little-head-colored-pink stood up and dusted the imaginary dust off her clothes and smiled at Kiba and Akamaru. "Alright, done!" she said happily.

Kiba nodded at her, examining Akamaru's cleaned and bandaged wound. "Do I have to pay you?" really, the girl did an amazing job.

Sakura looked at him before laughing. "No, silly!" Kiba nodded again in gratitude.

The girl smiled again and turned toward the door, waving at the Inuzuka lad. "If you need me," she turned around, that smile going wider. "Just call me, alright?" she asked sweetly, and all he could do was nod numbly.

The guys back glared. Sakura sure was taking too long. And it was still freakin' raining!!

She continued to walk towards the door. Kiba was about to tell her something but paused. "Sakura..." he began, a cross between confusion and puzzlement started to crawl to his face. "Why are flowers following you?"

The girl turned around. "They still are!?" she gasped in surprised that made everybody sweat-drop.

"Yeah..." Kiba called out before noticing her teammates. "Feel sorry for your teammates. They're standing out in the rain, you know."

"20 MINUTES JUST PASSED AND THANKS FOR NOTICING." Naruto shouted out in sarcasm. Kiba ignored this and talked again. "Funny weather where having, eh? It was just sunny a while ago."

Sakura nodded. "Well, I'm off to Neji's!!"

Kiba nodded again and Sakura continued to walk towards the door.

But then again, as soon as her foot touched the ground...

**_Every little thing she does is magic. _**

... Her teammates knew about this and damn, they were getting front-row seats...

**_Everything she do just turns me on _**

As soon as her foot touched the ground...BAM! The clouds and the rain vanished, the sun shone, and that annoying happy music burst louder. The new bystanders gaped but Sakura only rocked her head with the music's beat.

**_Even though my life before was tragic_**

"Sakura, I'm coming with you." Kiba called out.

**_Now I know my love for her goes on._**

-

-

-

**Chisumi: Haha. Just wanted to do this when I heard it. Damn, I love this song!! I completely forgot about it!! So this is kinda a SakuraXeveryone fic. But you can vote or something. But this is only a one-shot. But then again, I haven't completely decided. **

**-Ahem- sorry if the lyrics didn't work out. Tried my best for it to work out and I hope it does work out for you!!**

**By the way, won't update Overprotective alerts. I'm waiting for it to reach 200. **

**So review away my little darlings!!**

**Ja!! **


End file.
